Dirty Desires NC17
by nortonamoSHOCK
Summary: Logan lies in bed each night thinking of him. The only thing he can do to push off the feelings is indulge in his dirty desire: reading yaoi fanfiction. But what happens when he is caught reading these stories? -WARNING CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT


**First time posting on **

**First time posting a Big Time Rush fanfic.**

**This is a one-shot. I've done many versions of this(including pairings from SHINee, Big Bang, U-Kiss, Super Junior, The Troop, and iCarly)  
**

**This contains adult content that is not suitable for young eyes(I'm not saying you cannot read if you are underage, but you have been warned)**

**Don't bash, hater's to the left kk?**

**Comment/Review please! It helps and encourages me A LOT! **

**Thank you, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

My head turned right sharply, then left. The hallway was abandoned. I was in the clear. I turned the knob to the media room and slowly pushed it open. Just as I thought, no one was in here either. I was in the clear once again.

My eyes focus in on my target, sitting solemnly on the desk, just waiting for me to sit down and indulge in my dark addiction. My fingertips started to tingle as I approached the machine. It hummed lowly, telling me it was ready for me. I pulled out the chair and sat down. By now my breathing was so rapid I had to take a few deep breaths before I embarked on my journey.

My hand came in contact with the mouse; I toggled it back and forth, letting the screen come alive. On the screen were six separate icons, each with their own name on the bottom. I saw Carlos' icon, a cute kitten smiling wide. Katie's was next, then Kendall's, he had a picture of the Minnesota's Wild's logo. 'How fitting,' I thought to myself. Then I found the icon I wanted, James'.

I never used my icon, too dangerous. I never used Kendall or his sister's either, better not risk him seeing, or Katie finding it either. I rarely used Kendall's mother's either, I didn't want her to see either. So it was either Carlos' log in, or James'. That night I opted for James'.

A popup box came up, asking for the passkey. I quickly typed James' password: Jamesishot7 and up came his desktop screen. My heart started to race quickly. I wiped the accumulation sweat from my palms on my sweat pants and started up again. I double clicked on the Firefox icon. A blank internet page popped up.

I typed in the web address I knew all too well. I typed in the keywords in the search box and waited. An abundance of links came up, all at my disposal. I scrolled through the first batch, nothing seemed interesting. As I scanned through the links my breathing started to become irregular. My stomach got that familiar funny feeling, and I was starting to feel excited down there.

I found one I liked and clicked it. Quickly, I started to feed my intense addiction. I don't know when it started, these midnight desires I liked to call them. I guess it started with Carlos. He showed me this one website; I explored it for a while, looking at all it had to offer. At first I thought it was stupid and gross at first. But then I would lie in bed at night, scenes from what I saw would replay in my mind. I would try and push them out, it was wrong. But the more I fought it off, the more I yearned for it. I finally gave in and every night at midnight I would sneak down to the media room to satisfy my hunger.

My hand slipped under the elastic band of my gray sweats. I touched myself softly, imagining it was him who was touching me. I bit my lip and rolled my head back on my neck. "Mm, Kendall," I softly moaned his name. As I did a noise was heard outside. My eyes bugged out of my head. I went to hit the exit button and turned the monitor off. Without hesitation I flew to the underside of the desk and curled up in a ball, a very uncomfortable ball.

I held my breath as the door opened slowly. I clenched my eyes shut, if I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me. _Right?_

Whoever it was grunted, sighed, and then closed the door. I waited a few moments before rolling out of my ball and onto the floor. "Phew," I exclaimed as I got up. I looked at the computer, it was sleeping tenderly. After that run in all feelings of lust left my body. I shook out any leftover feeling and decided to head off to bed.

I sluggishly walked down the dark hallway. I rubbed my eyes and yawned softly. Once I reopened them I almost fell on my butt. Standing right before me was him, Kendall.

"Kendall, dude, what are you doing up? It's like past midnight." I quickly spat out, hoping he wouldn't ask me the same thing. But it didn't take a genius to know he would. It was Kendall by the way, always looking out for his bros.

"Me? I was just checking out down here, I heard a noise. What about you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I gulped and quickly made up an excuse as to why I'd be down here. "Ba-bathroom! I was using the bathroom."

"What about the one upstairs?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos had, uh, a supreme bean burrito for dinner. I don't think that bathroom is going to be the same." I laughed and blew my hand in front of my nose to help my lie.

Kendall nodded slowly; I could tell he didn't believe me. I didn't care though. I had no other excuse in my arsenal. "Alright," he said disbelievingly, "head up to bed alright? We got practice in the morning." He patted me on my shoulder and turned to go upstairs. I let out a huge sigh of relief and trotted after him.

"'Night!" I called out to him as I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I sulked towards my bed. It welcomed me comfortably. I groaned in my pillow. "That was a close one." I rolled over on my pillow and stared up that the ceiling. All I could think about was him. I let my thoughts carry me off to dreamland, where I dreamt of him.

* * *

"Poke him again Carlos!"

I heard James' voice shout in a whisper followed by something, probably Carlos' finger, jabbing into my cheek. I opened my left eye and stared at Carlos. He had his signature hockey helmet on.

"Logan! You're awake!" Carlos exclaimed with wide eyes. I noted the hockey stick he was clutching on to.

I opened my right eye and stared at James. He had a frightened face on and a frying pan in his right hand. "Logan!" He shouted.

I scooted up in my bed and stared blankly at my two friends. "What's going on? Did someone break in?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and waited for their response.

James gulped and began. "I think so! Downstairs on the computer there's…" He trailed off, afraid to say it. "Carlos," he said quietly.

"There's nasty story porn!" He spurted out, "and not the cool kind with me and one of the Jennifers! The kind with," he paused and looked at James.

"The kind with two dudes!" James shrieked.

Immediately I knew what they saw was mine. I cursed to myself in my head. I must have not exited out of Firefox that night before. I took a deep breath and kept my cool composure, despite the pressure. "Ew gay porn? Nasty! Who was looking at it?!"

James and Carlos looked at each other then back at me. "That's why we are here. It was on James' log in," Carlos began.

"But I didn't look at it! I'm completely straight yo!" James butted in abruptly.

"Yeah and it wasn't me! I don't think it was Kendall either, which leaves y-"

I cut in before he finished. "Whoa whoa, so you think I'm the perv reading gay porn? Yeah right. That's funny, now go so I can finish sleeping!"

"Well in the story the pairing was you and Kendall!" Carlos said quickly.

"So? Kendall could have been looking at it! Not me!" I said calmly, but defensively. "For all we know one of you two is lying and it was you who was reading it!"

Carlos looked at James, James looked at Carlos. From the look in their eyes I could tell what I said got to them. I smirked to myself; it was too easy to trick these boys.

"You!" Carlos roared.

"You!" James shouted back.

"You," I began with the same fury and volume as them, "get out of my room and settle this elsewhere! Gosh you gross pervs! Go back to reading your gay porn!"

And with that Carlos and James left my room, leaving a trail of obscenities. I laughed then sighed. "That was a close one." I slipped down under my downy comforter and tried to back to sleep.

"That was a close one," a voice echoed in my room. I instantly froze. That voice could only belong to one person.

Him.

I pushed the blanket down and peeked at Kendall. He was leaning against my wall, next to my door. I wondered at the time if James and Carlos knew he was there. They probably did not, since I didn't even notice him.

He took a few steps towards my bed. Something was hidden behind his back, I struggled to see it. "Curious?" He asked, his left eyebrow peaking upwards. I met his eyes and shook my head. He revealed the object behind his back, a few pieces of paper stapled together.

"What's that?" I asked in a shaky voice. The pressure was mounting; I was beginning to freak out. Does he know? Is it possible he knows of my dirty desire and the fantasies I fulfill each night of him and I? All the numbers added up and I could only think of one answer: Yes.

Kendall smirked as he brought the paper up to his eyes. Slowly, he started to read off what the papers said.

"_Kendall planted another hot, wet kiss on my naval. His hands left my erect nipples and traveled down to my throbbing member. He clasped on tightly to my member and started to slowly pump it. It felt so good, to be touched by him once again. I rolled my neck back and moved my hips. Kendall's hand left my member once it was nice and hard. He forcefully turned me over. I took a deep breath and waited for his penetration. He entered me slowly; I knew he was just teasing me. I thrust my pelvis up and down, showing my impatience. I heard him laugh followed by him thrusting his entire length in me. I screamed with fury and passion. It hurt but it felt so good to feel him inside me. It was a feeling I yearned for years.*"_

He stopped reading and stared at me with the same green eyes he has had since birth. But these eyes were clouding over with dark passion. I gulped and started to explain myself. "It's not what you think Kendall I was just cur-"

"Curious?" He asked softly. I nodded weakly. He smirked, melting my heart. He began walking towards me again. I started to get nervous. Something was different; this was not the Kendall I grew up with. This is not the Kendall I knew. This was not the Kendall I _loved_.

"Ke-Kendall?" I stuttered out as I inched backwards on my bed.

Kendall reached the baseboard of my bed. "Curious? Every night you are curious Logan?" My face goes white. He continues on his spiel based on my expression. "Yeah, I hear you leave your room every night and go downstairs. You always erase your web history, so I never know what you do on that computer late at night. I always thought it was something related to porn. But this," he held up the stack of papers, "never crossed my mind."

"Dude I can explain! I-"

Kendall cut me off and spoke again with the same serious, stern tone. "Every night you go on and read these stories, _fanfiction¸_ about you and me." He lifted his left leg and placed it on my bed. I flinched. The next leg got on. He started to crawl up to me. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you Logan. I'll cover for you and say it was me."

"W-why?" I said in an exasperated voice. Kendall inched closer to me until he was on me. Our faces were mere inches apart. His minty breath filled my lungs. I gulped and looked away.

"You want me, don't you Logan?" He whispered sensually in my ear. I shivered at the feeling. "Tell me Logan, do you want me?"

"No. I don't." I lied.

Kendall nibbled softly at my ear, sending shock waves through my body. His hot tongue slipped out and licked my ear. I bit down on my lip and fended off all my feelings. I could still win this.

"Don't like to me Logan. I know you want me. Every inch of your being is screaming for me." His tongue left my ear. I sighed. But he just started up again on my face, planting kisses on my cheeks. His free hand left his side and down my sheets. I thought he was going for my pants, but slipped it up my shirt instead.

"Stop it Kendall." I demanded sternly, but hesitation and fear was in my voice.

"Not until you tell me the truth. Do you want me?" His cold hand traveled up my hot body to my nipples. He tweaked my nipple until it was hard. I could feel myself getting aroused by his touch. I never thought in a million years something like this would happen. Once my nipple was hard he went for the next. "Answer me Logan, do you want me?"

"No I don't. I'm not gay." I lied weakly. My voice shook with fear and anxiety.

Kendall continued his antics. He kissed my neck, then again. I can't lie, it felt so nice. He found my Adam's apple and started to suck it. "Stop it Kendall," I gasped softly.

"Tell me the truth. Do you want me?"

I didn't answer. I clamped my eyes shut and jerked my head back. His hand stopped rubbing my chest and slipped out from under my shirt. I thought it was over. I thought the pleasing misery Kendall was putting me through was over. But I was wrong, very wrong.

His chilled hand, instead of leaving from the blankets, went south. His hand tucked into my pants. He slowly traced my throbbing member with his fingers. "See, you are so hard right now from my touch. Stop denying yourself of my pleasures. You want me. Say it! You want me!"

"Never!" I barked.

He grasped hold of my member tightly. It hurt, but felt amazing at the same time. He started to move his hand up and down on my shaft. I quivered and forced myself not to moan. His finger tip massaged my tip. I felt a little bit of pre-cum seep out of me. Kendall laughed and started to use my pre-cum as lubricant.

"Stop this foolishness Logan. I've known for so long. You want me." Kendall went to kiss my lips, I prepared to kiss back, but at the last second he changed route and kissed right next to my lips. I sighed disappointedly. He kissed the spot again. His lips, so close to mine, put me close to the edge. "Do you want me?" He breathed into my lungs.

I moaned his name softly. I had finally buckled under the pressure. I moaned his name again. "Kendall!"

"You don't want me do you Logan? You don't want me at all." He leaned up. I looked at him with wanting eyes. "You don't want me. You _need_ me. You need me, don't you?"

He hadn't stopped pumping my member. I could feel my climax coming. I tried to hide it off. I knew the battle had been lost, but I still had a chance to win the war. "Kendall," I vocalized my apparent affinity for my friend and band mate. I grabbed onto the sheets and shouted his name. "KENDALL!"

I finally reached my orgasm. I came all over Kendall's hand. He rubbed the sticky substance all over my balls and member. "Say it! Say it Logan!" He demanded angrily.

"I want you! I need you! Every night I lie awake thinking of you and I. I read stories like that because I need you so bad! I need you Kendall. I love you!" I screamed my head off. My chest heaved up and down as I gasped for breath. "Kendall…"

His lips finally collided with mine. His kiss was so rough and passionate, just like I imagined it would be. His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring ever creak and crevice. He had a subtle sweet taste to him, almost like sugar free candy. It was delicious to me.

Before we got any further, Kendall pulled away from me. He pulled his hand out from my pants, wiped cum on my blanket and got off my bed. I sat up and watched him leave. "Hey!"

He turned around and stared at me with an expressionless face. "What?"

"W-where are you going?" I asked weakly. My voice was full of desire. I wanted him. I _needed_ him.

He smirked and said, "Silly dog." And with that he opened up my bedroom door and left.

* * *

***The fanfiction scene Kendall prints off and reads to Logan is from a scene from my fanfiction _One Night Together_, which I will post if I get enough comments on this one-shot!**


End file.
